User talk:TheToontasticToon
Notice Welcome to the wiki! I have deleted the page you created and some of the pictures you uploaded. As our Wiki rules state: :"Anything pertaining to illegal services, such as private or unofficial servers not hosted by The Walt Disney Company, are banned from the wiki. This includes creating a blog post, commenting, talk pages, videos, images, articles, linking to, mentioning, and so forth. Toontown Wiki is not a host for illegal products." If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask. :) ~Lily ♥ 22:25, August 3, 2014 (UTC) :No, you are not allowed to even mention it. This wiki is about Disney's Toontown Online, not any illegal remakes. Please refer to the rules I linked above. I edited your post on my talk page to remove it. :I undid your edit because not only was it an unnecessary fact (that better belongs on the Polar Place or the building page itself), but you also reposted a picture another user uploaded. :~Lily ♥ 22:47, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Warning #1 ~Lily ♥ 19:34, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Block #1 You have been blocked for two weeks due to insubordination. I have already told you why I removed the pictures and undid the edits. ~Lily ♥ 22:55, April 22, 2015 (UTC) :In response to your message: your ban was originally one month, but I shortened it to two weeks. We have strict rules against private servers. Even if it looks the same, we do not want it on our wiki since it is not from the original source. Please remember this when your ban is lifted. :~Lily ♥ 22:59, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Shirts Yes, I do believe you. I was around at the same time those shirts came out. I remember the drawings themselves. I know you're telling the truth. I have nothing against you or your word. I'm just trying to do my job in the best way that I can. This wiki needs a lot of improvements, and most of them can't be done with the resources we have. With that being said, I have to tell you that we can't add that to the page since we have no proof. We both know it, but what's that without something to back it up? That is my thinking behind my edits. ~Flower1470 ♥ 00:55, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you so much for your cooperation. :) :~Flower1470 ♥ 02:30, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Hi there! I didn't know you were on Toontown Wikia! For extra content, look up "Toontown Portfolio". SodaDog (talk) 16:29, June 24, 2015 (UTC) "Cashbot Mint Stomper Alley" Hi! I noticed your edits on our "The shover" page. Would you happen to have a screenshot or other proof of the new name? Another stomper alley wouldn't make much sense since it looks nothing like the one in SBHQ. We don't like adding new things without a source regardless. Thanks! ~Flower1470 ♥ 01:20, September 15, 2015 (UTC) :Hmm. You took that picture? Or is it someone else's? Do you know when it was taken? Sorry if I seem like a stickler but I'm not familiar with whatever program is being used or its reliability. :~Flower1470 ♥ 13:09, September 17, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, but since the information was gathered from a source that is not TTO, it is invalid and cannot be used. :( I'm reverting your edits and deleting the picture as per our Wiki Rules. If you find any other info from TTO itself, please let us know! ::You can add the Toontown Beta stuff to our Toontown Beta page, preferably in the gallery! We don't have a specific page for the servers that were in other languages, but the Toontown Japan screenshots can probably be put in the Disney's Toontown Online/Gallery gallery page. ::If you have a complete, verified source, then you can add whatever info you have to the trivia section of its respective page. For instance, the Goat voice actor's name would be placed in the Goat page under the existing trivia with either the link or screenshot as proof. If you need help with using Wikia's reference tool, let me know. ::Thanks for your contributions! Every little edit helps a whole lot. ::~Flower1470 ♥ 17:10, September 19, 2015 (UTC) ToonResistanceRabbit Source Hey, TheToontasticToon, I was doing some research on the TTO website archives on the Wayback Machine and I found some wallpapers. When I saw you had already uploaded the big File:ToonResistanceRabbit 1600.jpg one to this Wiki, I edited the description and added some sources. Figured you should know. What do you think of the format? I know finding the right sources and the right date for the archive can take a while sometimes, but there's a bunch of times where I see you upload a cool picture and it makes me wonder where you found it. I don't think I'll make any promises, but I might add sources to your pictures from time to time. --Dynaboom (talk) 06:06, January 19, 2018 (UTC) A question about Flash On the Toontown Adobe Flash page, how do you do the galleries for organization for each flash game? Does it require a mix of source/visual editing? I don't suppose you find the flash games from previous YouTubers such as that weebly site and LoopyGoopyG. Maybe I'll head on down to smaller YouTubers to find some more flash games. KassiasGrandiel (talk) 22:43, January 26, 2018 (UTC) Are you the real Toontastic Toon? are you? DiscordTheWolf (talk) 12:03, June 4, 2018 (UTC) Changed Discord Have you changed your Discord account? Because you don't seem to be on that much. (ANSWER: No, I haven't changed my Discord account, sorry if I took a long time to respond. I'm not sure who sent this message or when it was sent, it doesn't say on the message.)TheToontasticToon (talk) 23:56, August 30, 2018 (UTC)